


Birthday Special: The Serpant Aide

by aqua_aria



Series: Ace of Hearts Birthday Specials [2]
Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Pre-Relationship, but seperate bc birthday special, part of Ace of Hearts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:42:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26414362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aqua_aria/pseuds/aqua_aria
Summary: The best firsts are the ones you meant to do.
Relationships: Jamil Viper/Ace Trappola
Series: Ace of Hearts Birthday Specials [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893475
Kudos: 5





	Birthday Special: The Serpant Aide

He's tired.

Jamil sighs as he enters the changing room. Ever since his overblot, Kalim has been giving him more freedom and is trying very hard to become his friend. Though he may say he hates his master, Kalim is still his best friend no matter how much he denies it.

Despite those, it feels like his workload only increased. If its no longer from helping Kalim on every single thing, then its on helping his teachers and the dorms. 

Being a regular at the basketball club, not to mention the captain, also gives him more problems than what its worth.

He slips out of his gym clothes and reaches to grab his uniform when he notices something.

" A box?"

Jamil slips on his clothes before grabbing it. The box is a small red jewelry box and it comes will a note. With a handwriting that he is familiar with.

_'Hello, Jamil-senpai! You were busy the whole day so I couldn't give it to you so I decided to leave it here. I hope you like it. Happy birthday!_

_~Your resident champion, Ace!'_

" Birthday?"

That's when Jamil realises that its his birthday. Even back then he didn't celebrate it much but he never forgot it. Probably because he's been busy the past few days.

He opens the box to reveal a simple gold anklet. He raises it up to his eye level then grins.

It's his first gift for today and the first from Ace.

~~~

"Ace."

The Heartslabyul student raises her head then blinks. "Oh, Jamil-senpai!" Her senior raises a brow at her. Its rare to see Ace without her friends, especially at a party. But ah, maybe its good for him.

" What is it senpai?" Ace grins, the music from the lobby of Scarabia being so loud she had to get closer. Kalim actually did a surprise birthday party for Jamil, more surprisingly without any complications.

" The gift that you gave me..." "The anklet?" Jamil nods, "I want to say thank you for that." She brushes it off, "No worries senpai. Im glad you like it."

Jamil smirks, " Yeah. I did." The gift itself is pretty but that's not the reason.

Ace suddenly goes still and quiet as Jamil takes her right hand. He raises it near his face. Then gives a kiss on it all while looking directly into her eyes.

Ruby meets rogue.

" That was your thank you gift from me. See ya." Jamil walks away leaving Ace outside of the balcony.

Ace feels the heat spreading all across her face. She grabs the kissed hand then slowly covers her face, being red all over. " Ahhh..." She can't believe that. " That... That was a first."

Jamil briskly walks away as he hides his burning face with his hood. That was dangerous but nice.

That was the first time he ever acted upon his feelings for Ace.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Jamil!!!
> 
> But seriously give this boy a break, I've read his personal stories ro write this and damn, the stress. I feel ;-;
> 
> Also,if you have time then do please check out my Ace of Hearts! :)
> 
> Good luck to people who are gonna gacha, best wishes people!


End file.
